Celebi
|} |typebox=1 |type1=Psychic |type2=Grass |abilityn=1 |abilitylayout=1 |ability1=Natural Cure |ndex=251 |jdex=256 |oldjdex=251 |fbrow=212 |abrow=263 |obrow=057 |height-ftin=2'00" |height-m=0.6 |weight-lbs=11.0 |weight-kg=5.0 |egggroupn=0 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |gendercode=255 |eggcycles=121 |evtotal=3 |evhp=3 |expyield=270 |oldexp=64 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |color=Green |catchrate=45 |body=12 |pokefordex=celebi |generation=2 |friendship=100 }} Celebi (Japanese: セレビィ Celebi) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It serves as the guardian of Ilex Forest and is only able to be caught from the wild in with an event activated by the GS Ball. Celebi is the last Pokémon in the Johto Pokédex and Hoenn Pokédex in Generation III, although in the latter, Celebi is not shown. Biology Celebi is a green fairy-like creature. It has round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a curved point. It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips. Often found in , Celebi is a Mythical Pokémon, known in legend as the "Voice of the Forest." It is able to travel through time and exist simultaneously throughout time, and plant life flourishes wherever it has been. As seen in the anime, it is able to bring deceased Celebi back to life and restore plants to perfect health. It was shown in Pokémon Colosseum that Celebi has the power to instantly cause the Purification of any Shadow Pokémon and can be summoned at Relic Forest with the melody of a Time Flute. Despite living in forests as its guardian, Celebi only shows itself in areas and times of peace. It has been regarded that as long as Celebi are seen throughout the world, a prosperous and bright future is still in store for the Pokémon World. In the anime ]] Major appearances Celebi (M04) Celebi first appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Pokémon hunter was after it and Celebi traveled 40 years into future to escape from him, taking young Sam along with it accidentally. The Iron-Masked Marauder eventually captured the time traveling Pokémon in a Dark Ball and used it to destroy the forest. and Sam managed to snap Celebi out of the Iron Masked Marauder's spell. Celebi (M13) Celebi appeared in a central role again in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Grings Kodai was after the Pokémon in order to restore his ability to see the future, which he got on a previous encounter with it. It befriended and helped save after she was mortally injured by Kodai. Other Celebi also made an appearance in Pokémon Chronicles. In Celebi and Joy!, Celebi took Ritchie back in time to help stop the destruction of a Pokémon Center. In The Green Guardian, the Pokémon Ranger Solana accompanied and in helping the Pokémon. Minor appearances A Celebi made a brief cameo in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker and Destiny Deoxys. A Celebi appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. Celebi makes a cameo appearance in the beginning of The Rise of Darkrai. A Celebi appeared in another fantasy in An Egg Scramble!. A Celebi made a cameo appearance in the ending credits in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Celebi appeared in A 'Thank You' That Transcends Time. In the movie adaptations Celebi appeared in . ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Masked Man aimed to capture Celebi and use its time-traveling powers to reunite one his Pokémon with its deceased parents. Although the Masked Man managed to capture Celebi, the GS Ball holding it was destroyed by , freeing it from the villain's control. Afterward, it would appear to help in the and s. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu caught a Celebi in Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All but released it afterwards. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Celebi appeared in Celebi, the Green Guardian. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga A Celebi appeared in TA40. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee When a Poké Ball is thrown, there is a 1 in 251 chance of Celebi appearing after all these requirements have been fulfilled: * Unlock all 25 characters * Unlock all 29 stages * Beat all 51 events * Unlock the score display (by reaching 5000 KOs) It does not affect the battle, but the thrower of the Poké Ball will earn a bonus and trophy of Celebi. Trophy information "Celebi has the power to travel through time, and thus wanders from one age to the next. It is considered a deity by the forests: plants and trees are said to grow in unimaginable abundance wherever Celebi visits. Like Mew, Celebi is a Pokémon shrouded in mystery. Its special techniques blend grass and psychic powers." Super Smash Bros. Brawl When a Poké Ball is thrown, there is a 1 in 493 chance of Celebi appearing. Like the other "secret" Pokémon, it drops collectible items; in Celebi's case, it drops trophies. Trophy information "A Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi can travel throughout time and inhabit multiple places simultaneously. It is said that it appears only during times of peace, greeted by a flourishing of grass and trees. Two turns after Celebi uses its move, the foe is bombarded with psychic energy. This proves to have a devastating impact on any Pokémon." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Celebi appears as a trophy. Trophy information This Pokémon has the unique ability to travel through time to the past or future. However, the only times Celebi wants to visit are those of peace, so catching sight of Celebi in one of the beautiful forests it frequents is a good sign indeed. Perhaps it's mankind's responsibility to create the kind of time Celebi would want to visit. Game data NPC appearances * : Celebi is in a Ranger Net mission. In the mission, the player must capture the Celebi to save it from the Go-Rock Squad. It is found wandering in Lyra Forest. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: A Shiny Celebi is a supporting protagonist in the main storyline. When the player and partner are sent to the future by , the player, partner, and work together to get back to the past. Celebi was the Pokémon who sent Grovyle and the player to the past before, and the trio receive her help to go back again. * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs: Celebi is the first boss of the game and a main Pokémon in the storyline. It has the power to time travel and can send the player (without the Ukulele Pichu) into the past. It can also send specific Pokémon to the present if the player uses the correct Ranger Signs. * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: A regular Celebi appears with Ampharos and Jirachi of the Expedition Society to transport the player and partner out of harm's way before Nuzleaf and Beheeyem get a second chance to petrify the player and partner after their return from the Voidlands. Celebi explains that Dark Matter once threatened to attack the Tree of Life which would have resulted in the planet's collision with the sun, but was stopped by the efforts of a human and a Pokémon. Celebi theorizes this same human was brought back to the present by the ancient . Celebi also reveals that the Harmony Scarves worn by the player and partner were made using materials from the Tree of Life; their temporary evolutions were triggered as a result of the Tree's power. Later, Celebi helps assist many other Pokémon in stopping the ascent of the Tree of Life into the sun a second time. It, along with the Shiny Celebi from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, are recruitable after completion of the main story via the Connection Orb. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} only)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Springleaf Field}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} )}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest (after completing all 59 Ranger Quests)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=PokéPark Entrance , Haunted Zone }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Cocona Village, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley }} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 1}} |area=Event: Celebi Enters!, Celebi Appears! (3DS) Event: Celebi Enters!, Celebi Appears! (Mobile)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 04: Stage 08 (As a )}} |} |} Celebi is only obtainable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness after downloading a Wonder Mail from the Nintendo WFC. In events |Nintendo Space World 2000 Celebi|Japanese|Japan|5|August 25 to 27, 2000|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Nintendo Space World 2000 Celebi}} |Shogakukan Annual Event Celebi|Japanese|Japan|?|October ??, 2000|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Shogakukan Annual Event Celebi}} |World Hobby Fair Celebi|Japanese|Japan|5|January 13 to February 4, 2001|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#World Hobby Fair Celebi}} |Celebi Sweepstakes Celebi|English|North America|?|August 2001|link=List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Celebi Sweepstakes Celebi}} |Nintendo Power Celebi|English|United States|?|September 2001|link=List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Nintendo Power Celebi}} |Pokémon Fun Fest Celebi|English|North America|5|August 4 to September 9, 2001|link=List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Pokémon Fun Fest Celebi}} |Celebi Tour Celebi|European|Europe|5|August 23 to November 4, 2001|link=List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Celebi Tour Celebi}} |Westfield Shopping Centre Celebi|English|Australia|?|September 24 to October 20, 2001|link=List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Westfield Shopping Centre Celebi}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Celebi|English|United States|5|December 21 to 27, 2001; June 29 to July 4, 2002; October 11 to 17, 2002; November 22 to 28, 2002; March 7 to 13, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Celebi}} |Sweden Celebi Tour Celebi|English|Sweden|?|February 11 to March 18, 2002|link=List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Sweden Celebi Tour Celebi}} |Journey Across America Celebi|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Celebi}} |PokéPark Celebi|Japanese|Taiwan|30|June 23 to September 24, 2006|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#PokéPark Celebi}} |Mitsurin Celebi|Japanese|Japan|10|July 20 to September 3, 2006|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Mitsurin Celebi}} |Cinema Celebi|Japanese|Japan|50|July 3 to September 30, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Cinema Celebi}} |Cinema Celebi|Korean|South Korea|50|December 23, 2010 to February 28, 2011|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Cinema Celebi}} |Winter 2011 Celebi|French|France|50|February 1 to March 3, 2011|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Celebi}} |Winter 2011 Celebi|Italian|Italy|50|February 1 to March 3, 2011|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Celebi}} |Winter 2011 Celebi|Spanish|Spain|50|February 1 to March 3, 2011|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Celebi}} |Winter 2011 Celebi|English|the Americas|50|February 5 to March 20, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Americas Winter 2011 Celebi}} |Winter 2011 Celebi|English|Europe|50|February 11 to March 12, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#European Winter 2011 Celebi}} |Winter 2011 Celebi|German|Germany|50|February 18 to 27, 2011|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Celebi}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Celebi|American region|Online|100|March 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Celebi}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Celebi|PAL region|Online|100|March 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Celebi}} |} In-game events |Ageto Celebi|Japanese|hide|10|November 21, 2003 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Ageto Celebi}} |Pokémon Bank Celebi|All|hide|10|December 25, 2013 to September 30, 2014|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Bank Celebi}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . Celebi wows the crowd when playing . }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Celebi was the only Pokémon of the 100 Generation II Pokémon that wasn't used in Pokérap GS. ** However, it was used in the Hoenn Pokérap along with Mew, another Pokémon that wasn't used in its own generation's Pokérap. * During the main story of , is referred to as a female, while it is genderless in the main series as well as on the Mystery Dungeon status screen. ** Also, this Celebi is the only Shiny Pokémon to appear in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series prior to the WiiWare games. ** A different non-shiny Celebi appears in , who is referred to as a male. * Although Celebi has a sprite, Shiny Celebi cannot be obtained from Generation III onward. * A 2008 interview done with Masamitsu Hidaka revealed that the GS Ball was initially meant to contain a Celebi that would be used in a story arc throughout the Johto series. This idea was shelved, however, and became the star of ''Celebi: Voice of the Forest. * Celebi is the only Pokémon whose number in the National Pokédex and the New Pokédex are the same: 251. * According to a dead Nintendo of Japan page from the early 2000s, Celebi's Japanese name was initially romanized as Selbi as opposed to the later Celebi.Nintendo of Japan page The Azure Heights Forum: How to get Serebii (thread from March 2001, containing a link to the aforementioned Nintendo of Japan page) * Celebi was the first event-exclusive Pokémon to appear in an episode of the anime. Origin Celebi has a natural theme.Hidden Power of Masuda: Director's Columns Celebi might be related to the nature worship of ism. It may be based on a , , or . Name origin Celebi may be a combination of and being, or it may be a combination of serenity and 美 bi (beauty). In other languages |fr=Celebi|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Celebi|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Celebi|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Celebi|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=세레비 Celebi|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=雪拉比 Xuělābǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=सेलेबी Celebi|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Селеби Selebi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Celebi (M04) * Celebi (M13) * Celebi (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) * Celebi (Adventures) Notes External links * |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon de:Celebi fr:Celebi it:Celebi ja:セレビィ pl:Celebi zh:时拉比